


What's a Middle Name To Do (a.k.a. the Time Chat was a Leonard) / Що робити з другим ім'ям або Коли Кіт був Леонардом

by lada_b



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lada_b/pseuds/lada_b
Summary: Марінетт нічого не могла з цим зробити. Викрикувати лише два імені - зовсім недостатньо, коли всередині закипаєш від гнціву. Їй просто необхідно було заповнити пропуск між словами хоч якимось другим ім'ям... але все вийшло з-під контролю...Та Леонард завжди поряд, щоб допомогти їй знайти вихід з будь-якої ситуації
Kudos: 2





	What's a Middle Name To Do (a.k.a. the Time Chat was a Leonard) / Що робити з другим ім'ям або Коли Кіт був Леонардом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's a Middle Name To Do (a.k.a. the Time Chat was a Leonard)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693373) by [Maniyak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniyak/pseuds/Maniyak). 



> A huge thank you to Maniyak, the authour of the original work❤❤❤

Очі Леді Баг палали від люті.

Кіт знову потрапив під атаку, щоб захистити її. Він знову ледве не помер. Навіть коли все закінчилося, вона все ще тримала хлопця у себе на колінах, обіймаючи, аби переконати саму себе, що її кошенятку більше нічого не загрожує, що глибока рана на боці вже вилікувана магією. 

Після битви Леді Баг і злилася, і хвилювалася, і сумувала, ~~і навіть трохи нерувала, але вона нізащо це б не визнала~~. Її кошенятко був її напарником не для того, аби підставляти свою спину щоразу як вона була у небезпеці. Він був їй рівнею, був так само важливим для команди як і вона сама, якщо не більше. Через це Кіт постійно сперечався з нею, зазвичай підтверджуючи свої аргументи тим, що лише вона може очистити акуму. Але сьогодні він випадково оговорився, можливо, через затуманений нещодавніми міцними обіймами розум. У обох розчервонілися щоки після ~~ніжностей~~ суперечок через одне й те саме.

\- Ти знаєш, що ти єдина, кому під силу очистити акуму і відновити все навколо! Навіть якщо я постраждаю, твої сили мене вилікують, проте якщо постраждаєш ти, то я вже нічого зробити не зможу! - сказав він роздратовано і ще тихіше додав: - Тим більше, я цього стерпіти просто не зможу!

Леді Баг його почула:

\- Що ти тільки-но сказав?

Тиша.

\- Коте, чого ти не зможеш стерпіти? - у її голосі було чутно металеві нотки.

\- Я не можу просто стояти там чи бігати навколо, коли тобі загрожує небезпека! Це щось таке, що я не маю сили контролювати. Я просто не можу бачити, що ти знаходишся в небезпеці!

\- О, а ти думаєш, мені це терпіти легше? Які, по-твоєму, в мене емоції, коли я знову бачу як ти падаєш, спливаючи кров'ю? - Леді Баг здригнулася від жахливих спогадів, її голос став ще вищим. - Я в змозі себе захистити! Ти не повинен робити все замість мене, я ж не кришталева і прекрасно впораюся з будь-якою атакою! 

\- Я дуже тішуся з того, що ти так піклуєшся про моє здоров'я, моя Леді, і я знаю, що ти можеш впоратися і не з таким, проте це не означає, що я зупинюся, - Кіт повернувся, щоб піти. 

\- Коте Леонарде Нуаре! Ти більше не будеш поводитися так безвідповідально! - викрикнула дівчина. 

Кіт став як вкопаний. Леді Баг гадки не мала, звідки узявся той Леонард, але їй, кричучи, потрібно було заповнити простір між Котом і Нуаром. Вигукнути лише "Кіт Нуар" було недостатньо, вона так робила під час кожної битви з акумою. Крім того, їй подобалося ім'я Леонард, так вона у дитинстві називала своїх ляльок-хлопчиків. 

Кіт повільно моргнув, намагаючись зрозуміти, звідки взявся отой Леонард. Він ніколи не виглядав як Леонард, навіть як Лео. Секунду повагавшись, він повернувся до дівчини, посміхаючись:

\- Взагалі-то, Олександр. 

Леді Баг завмерла:

\- Що? 

\- Моє друге ім'я - Олександр. Якщо ти так хочеш його використовувати, тобі варто знати його справжнє, - він подивився на розгублене обличчя Леді Баг. - Не хвилюйся, це ніяк не допоможе дізнатися, хто я, бо ніколи його не використовую. Ніхто з моїх друзів його не знає і я вельми сумніваюся, що навіть мій батько його пам'ятає. 

Леді Баг доклала чимало зусиль, аби її вираз обличчя не змінився, щоб не запанікувати, побачивши як змінився погляд Котика, коли він промовляв останню частину. 

\- Це справді класне ім'я, - видихнула вона. - Хоча я не впевнена, що воно тобі підходить. Той безлад у тебе на голові зовсім не створює враження Олександра. 

\- Вважаєш, Леонард підходить краще? 

Леді Баг здвигнула плечима, усміхнувшись. 

Она лишень відкрила рота, щоб сказати щось про їхню нещодавню сварку, коли сережки, попереджуючи, двічі подали звуковий сигнал. Вона взяла йо-йо, готуючись повертатися додому по дахах будинків.

\- До речі, дискусію ми ще продовжимо. Поговоримо про це пізніше. 

Кіт усміхнувся, беручи до рук жезл. 

\- Завжди буду радий нагоді поговорити з тобою, міледі. 

***

Марінетт зазвичай ніколи не розпочинала ніяких сварок у школі, особливо якщо це відносилося до паризьких супергероїв, але у всього була своя межа. Межа її терпіння закінчувалася, якщо хтось набирався достатньо сміливості, щоб применшувати значення одного конкретного вуличного кота.

\- Що ти до біса хочеш цим сказати? - вона різко обернулася як тільки почула, що хтось наважився щось патякати про її кошенятка.

Адріан застиг на місці, порівнявшись з Ніно, незвичний до зрозумілих речень, виголошених однокласницею.

\- Я маю на увазі, що просто не розумію, чому Леді Баг вважає Нуара рівнею собі, якщо це зовсім не так, - відповів він. - Кіт руйнує все, до чого тільки торкнеться, а Леді Баг завжди доводиться все виправляти. Якби вони почали сутичку між собою, то супергероїня обов'язково б перемогла. І він ще й часто потрапляє під владу акуми, а Леді його виліковує. Таке враження, що Кіт робить усе, аби тільки зробити її життя складнішим, - Марінетт була занадто схвильована аби помітити його сумний погляд.

Хай її дурна закоханість йде під три чорти, ніхто не має права так говорити про її кошенятко.

Ні. Хто.

\- А тепер послухай меня. Кіт Нуар - напарник Леді Баг, і я просто повірити не можу, що ти цього не бачиш! Вони доповнюють один одного. Одна - талан, інший - невдача. Вони разом розробляють план, поєднуючи свої сили. Леді баг робить це сама лише коли має використати свій талісман. Було б неправильно чекати, щоб Кіт знав усе про можливості її Каменю, бо це її робота. І Нуар ніколи не руйнує щось, не порадившись із Леді Баг, щоб потім вона могла той предмет відновити. Також вона ніколи б не перемогла у битві з Котом, бо вони партнери і їм не потрібно мірятися силою. Та навіть якщо б їм довелося це робити, Леді б точно програла, оскільки Кіт - вправний боєць і його жезл набагато маневреніший, аніж йо-йо.

\- Але Леді Баг завжди перемагає, у той час як Кіт акуматизований!

\- Тому що вона або використовує здібності акуми, щоб обхитрити Кота, або його контролює хтось інший. Згадай лише, у битві з Лялькарем Нуар потрапив під владу дитини! І найчастіше він стає акуматизованим, захищаючи Леді Баг, бо це для нього найважливіше! 

\- Беручи до уваги, що він майстер лише у створенні проблем, принаймні він її захищає,- пробурмотів хлопець.

Ніно та Аля мовчки спостерігали за їхньою сваркою з найскептичнішими виразами на обличчях. Вони ніколи не бачили, щоб їхні друзі так лаялися одне з одним. Аля навіть встигла увімкнути камеру на телефоні, щоб потім використати цей цінний матеріал з користю. 

\- Адріане Леонарде Агресте! Ти більше ніколи не будеш говорити таких жахливих речей про найвірнішу та найдобрішу людину на цій планеті! - викрикнула Марінетт. 

(Та чого той Леонард так до неї причепився?!)

Адріан знову став як укопаний. Його мозок почав активно працювати, відчувши сильне дежавю, коли розлючена блакитноока дівчина так дивиться на нього і називає його Леонардом. Він наважився сказати те ж саме, що й минулого тижня тій, зовсім іншій дівчині, посміхаючись, аби не показати свого потрясіння. 

\- Взагалі-то, Олександр. 

Очі Марінетт ледве не полізли на лоба, злість у них змінилася ніяковістю, потім усвідомленням, і, нарешті, шоком. 

\- Що? 

\- Моє друге ім'я - Олександр, - промовив хлопець. - Якщо ти так хочеш його використовувати, тобі варто знати його справжнє.

**(Я знайшов її Я знайшов її Я знайшов її Я знайшов її Я з н а й ш о в ї ї)**

У Марінет тремтіли руки, проте вона змусила себе відповідати чітко, хоча в голові була паніка.

\- Це справді класне ім'я, хоча я не впевнена, що воно тобі підходить. Той безлад у тебе на голові зовсім не створює враження Олександра. 

**(Я знайшла його Я знайшла його Я знайшла його Я знайшла його Я з н а й ш л а й о г о)**

\- Вважаєш, Леонард підходить краще? - спитав Адріан, його очі сяяли від захвату.

Дівчина здвигнула плечима, і додала посміхаючись:

\- Взагалі-то так. Мені здається, воно підкреслює твоє ім'я як жодне інше.


End file.
